


Training Sessions

by AttentionThot



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttentionThot/pseuds/AttentionThot
Summary: I felt like writing Persona 5 stuff and felt like writing about Joker and Ann





	Training Sessions

Ann felt as if she was falling behind everyone else. In their most recent battle with someone's shadow she was not only the first to get knocked down, but she wasn't able to do anything to the twisted cognition. So one day after class she approached the phantom thieves leader, Joker, to see if he would help her train later that night. After a little bit of thinking he simply nodded and she clasped her hands together excitedly. 

 

Later that day her and Joker went off to the mementos  in order to train by battling against each other. It was a long and grueling battle as she could never get a read on what he would do next. She would try to use her persona, Carmen, to blast him with intense heat. But he would just change personas and easily absorb all the damage she tried to deal. On top of that he was very fast, agile, and physically strong. And in the end he was standing over her. Ann's outfit was tattered, torn, and her mask broken from the fight. She failed to meet eye contact as Joker continued to look over her. However she didn't realize that he was staring at her breast, which were mostly out in the open due to her torn outfit. A small side effect of her metaverse outfit was that there was no underwear on it. She squealed out and tried to cover them but Joker stopped her and gave her a look of: It's okay. 

 

Ann had enough of being useless by this point, she decided she was at the very least going to have one use. She tore open the rest of her outfit before standing up and leading her leader down onto the ground. Afterwards she pulled at his pants before his erect cock popped out. Standing at about 6 inches tall and half an inch thick; it was nothing to scoff at and Ann was quite impressed with it. 

 

Wasting no time she gulped softly before slowly lowering her head onto the meat rod. It was warm and salty, but for some reason oh so delicious. Ann's tight throat got pushed open a bit as she lowered her head more and more and Joker's cock. Until she reached the base and held herself there for a few moments. After that she raised her head up before she began to bob her head up and down on his shaft. For whatever reason she loved the feeling of his cock in her mouth and throat. It made her feel so happy and so full inside that she just couldn't help herself.

 

Soon enough however Joker couldn't take much more, so he guided Ann's head down to the base of his cock before blowing his load down her throat. Panting softly Joker laid there as Ann pulled her head up and swallowed all of the warm and thick jizz that was just blasted down her throat. Next she positioned herself right above Joker's dick. Blushing softly as she lowered herself onto it and let out a small moan. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but her body just kept moving as soon she began to bounce on his cock. Joker's hands placed themselves on her thighs as she began to speed up on her bouncing, her moans becoming louder, her cunt as tight as a virgin, and Joker's cock feeling oh so good in her wet sex. 

 

Ann didn't know what came over her, she knew she probably shouldn't be doing this. But it just felt too good not to be doing it. His cock felt so good in her and she just wanted more of it. After many minutes of bounce after bounce Ann began to moan louder and louder as she got close to orgasm. The one thing pushing her over the edge was when Joker pinched her clit and blasted his warm, creamy, sticky load right into her cunt. Her own juices mixing with his inside of her, and a bit of them squirting out.

 

A few days passed after their "training" session. And while Ann only improved a little bit in combat, she found better ways she could be of use to the team.


End file.
